When the World is Safe
by Werewolf not a goldenretriever
Summary: OS for fun. FAX!


**(A/N) I wrote this before Nevermore came out and there is no Dylan. Sorry, but I don't like him. Oneshot. Defiantly. **

**Disclaimer: MR belongs to JP.**

Fang POV:

We were panting heavily and trying to be quiet as Max swept into thye window before me stage-whispering 'Ladies First!" as she bumped me out of the way, causing me to grab her foot when I forgot to flap.

"Hey!" she said, falling and grabbing the windowsill. I laughed.

"Shh!" she tried to get me to be quiet. "Nudge, Angel and Gazzy are sleeping!"

We both knew Ella and Iggy were up late watching a movie, or whatever else couples do.

Max said something, but I didn't catch what it was. What else do couples do? Just, like, snuggle or whatever? What would snuggling feel like? Warm? Hmm…

"Fang!"

"Huh?" I asked like the genius I am.

Had Max been talking? Hmm, her hair is shiny. I never noticed that before. Should I have? I mean I've been living with her since, like forever. Do all girls have shinyhair or is it just Max? should hair still be shiney when it's been whipped through the wind?

Maybe it was the wind that made it-

"Fang! God, you are so out of it! Let go of my foot so we can go inside!" uh-oh. She didn't sound happy.

I was still holding her foot, wasn't I? I let go of her foot and fell, catching myself at the last second before I hit the ground outside the two-story house.

Max was looking at me from above. Man, she looked like an angel. Angel! Shit! She better not be open to mind-reading right now! Can she read minds whilke asleep? Do they like, invade her dreams? Could she hear Max?

"-go inside and get some sleep. You need it." I did. I was dead tired and fell asleep almost the moment I hit the mattress.

Max POV:

Fang had seemed to forget that we crawled through _my_ bedroom winow because he was asleep. On my bed. How can someone even fall asleep that fast?

Fang looked so different when he was asleep. Peaceful. The fourteen-year old he's supposed to be, instead of the older people our pasts have molded us into. I was glad for the down time though. The world was finally safe.

We were living with Dr Martinez (mom) and Ella right now. Fang and I werew supposed top be back about four hours ago, but how were we supossed to know how far away Costa Rica was? And how easy it is to be deported. Oops.

Note to self, don't let the flock or Ella think of going to Costa Rica for vacation.

*FLASHBACK*

"You sure?" Fang asked me when we were standing on the roof of a tall building.

"Yeah" I replied, grinning. We both leaned over the railing, keeping us from falling.

"Three," Fang started. "Two, One!" we both let a glob of saliva fly down to see whose would go further.

"Woo-Hoo!" Fang shouted loudly. His had gone further.

"Not fair1 rematch!"

"You know I'm just gonna smoke you. Again!" Arrogant. Fang was really having fun. For once!

"I'm counting this time." I looked down to the busy street below. "Three, Two One!" we spot again. Fang's landed further, but mine was still moving. That poor pedestrian looked up and took off his hat, looking at it in disgust.

"See, told you so!"

"Wait, mine's still moving!" the man had started walking away, carrying his hat. "I win." I announced to Fang.

"That's not fair! You cant just spit on people! They move!" Fang and I continued arguing, not noticing a large figure coming behind us.

"Darn right people move!" a female cop came up behind us. She was lean, yet extremely tall. But not taller than Fang.

He shrunk down, looking over-powered.

"Did you have any idea that you are standing on holy ground?" she scolded angrily with a thick accent.

"huh?" I said. We had no clue what kind of building we were spitting off of.

"This is a church!" she exclaimed.

Fang was silent. Big surprise there. "You mean a place of forgiving?" I tried weakly.

"No. a place of prayer and hope. You two have just committed a felony. I would like to talk to your parents."

I broke down in fake tears, Fang, seeing what I was doing, hung his head and tried to look sad without laughing. This didn't seem easy for Fang. As he never showed emotion on his face. Luckily his hair fell into his face, hiding it.

"They d-d-died last week. We do stuff like this because it takes our mind off them. Gosh, I miss them SO much!" I sat down and started sobbing on the church roof. Fang knelt down beside me, pretending to comfort me.

He then looked up at the cop angrily for bring bringing the 'tradgedy' up. She looked guilty and started to try to calm down my hysterics.

"What are your names?" she asked gently.

"Holly." I sobbed. "This is my older brother, Nick. He can't talk. Since he was little there's been something wrong with his vocal chords." She looked at Fang sympathetically while he shot me a look.

"Just tell me why you wouyld do tis and promise not to again." She said softly.

"We just-" sniffle- "wanted to get our minds off of it" sniffle.

"Okay. Just stay up here a minute to get your minds off of it and get cleaned up. I'm going to go. Just, don't do that again!" she was back to the harsh cop she had entered as. We nodded.

She SO bought it! Just then she walked through the open door I hadn't noticed until now.

"So Holly," Fang addressed me and burst out laughing. I followed suit. Just then the cop and two others behind her burst through the door. Oops.

"Mute huh?" that doesn't seem true to me." She looked at the giant muscle-built guys standing in her wake. "What about you boys?"

"Crap." Muttered Fang.

I wanted to make a show out of this. "Up and away!" I shouted like one of the kid's cartoon superheros and trew one arm in the air with a balled fist for effect. Fang got the message and copied me. We flipped out our wings and took off, but not fast enough. They got a picture.

The cops looked shell-shocked as we took off.

Then of course they raced towards the door and down to they're cars. Hmm… a chase. This should be fun.

I flew and fang flew right over me, keeping pace. The cops were directly under us. I stopped and hovered. The cops did the same.

Using my super-sensitive hearing I could hear theyre conversation below.

"there's no record of them in this country. Npt leaving, entering, or iving. It's like they don't exist!" one of the men stated.

"Don't be ridiculous Bradly!" The woman scolded. "they didn't use theyre real names! Search by that picture!"

The man- Bradly- searched. "Still nothing Ma'am." She flushed with anger.

"Get them!" she shouted and –get this!- took out a _shotgun_! Aimed it up at us, and shot. Luckily she had faily bad aim.

I grabbed Fang's hand and went into hyper-fly mode. Fang had never flown over 300 km/h before and I could tell he was freaked out but I continued dragging him away from the shotgun.

We naturally assumed we were NOT welcomed back into that country.

*END FLASHBACK*

I guess we weren't really deported, but I think that was close enough.

Since Fang was asleep in my bed I walked off to the room he shared with Iggy and collapsed on his bed. Why was his mattress so much softer than mine? Whatever.

I wasn't complaining tonight. My eyes fluttered shut and I fell asleep

**(A/N) hope you liked it, you wonderful people!**

**Reviews are love!**


End file.
